


super good ishimando fandiction trust me on this

by halftimethickie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Thanks, god help, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftimethickie/pseuds/halftimethickie
Summary: superbgood pls brl i promise just read it beo my haeart broke i cant soro crying FIDKFJC





	super good ishimando fandiction trust me on this

WER EWRIITNNG MFFF IHHHHHHGGHHH FANFICTION UHH

KFKFKFJBFNFNC  
G  
mondo like mgbuh" bro ur eyes are so evautiful bro"

"thanks browb" ishimary wqais "i iinda wanna kiss u right now beo is that ok breo" mondo blushed rlly loudly and he like looked at ishimaryu lr sething and was like "brl i want that more thananhthig in thz WOFLDL"

so thzy madz out for like 2 hors and they did the sects and they lived happily ever agfter

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this. I'm genuinely concerned for you.


End file.
